barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in Rock 'N Royals
Barbie in Rock 'N Royals is the 30th Barbie film and the 4th Barbie musical film released on Blu-ray, DVD, Digital HD, and UltraViolet on September 8, 2015 in the US and August 31, 2015 in the UK. The soundtrack was released in August on Amazon and is available now on iTunes. Official Description "GET READY TO ROCK! In this upbeat musical, Barbie™ stars as Princess Courtney, a modern princess whose world is turned upside down when she switches places with Erika, a famous rockstar. Two very different worlds collide when a mix-up sends Princess Courtney to Camp Pop and Erika, to Camp Royalty. While the leaders of the rival camps try to correct the mix-up, both Courtney and Erika learn to adjust to the different worlds and have fun while making new, unexpected friends. When the girls learn both camps are at risk of shutting down, they must embrace their differences, find their true voices, and come together for an epic sing-off that shows anything is possible when you dare to dream big!" Plot On an island, there are two summer camps: Camp Royalty, for young royals; and Camp Pop, for young musicians. Princess Courtney accidentally goes to Camp Pop, and Erika Juno, a famous rock star, goes to Camp Royalty. Erika is heard singing by Lady Anne, the headmistress of Camp Royalty, and Lady Anne proposes a sing-off between the two camps to the head of Camp Pop, Finn Oxford. The losing camp would close for good, and the winning camp would gain their property. The judges for the sing-off were rock legend Allegra James, Prince Reginald of Thistlebrook, and Svetlana Petranova of Camp Arabesque. The campers were unaware of the losing camp having to close until Erika overheard Lady Anne's assistant, Clive, talking about it. Clive also said that he had bribed Svetlana to vote in favor of Camp Royalty. Being royalty himself, Prince Reginald would already be biased towards Camp Royalty, whereas Allegra would be biased towards Camp Pop as she is a musician. Erika told Princess Courtney and the other campers that they could lose one camp, which made campers from both camps decide to perform together instead of competing. Allegra and Prince Reginald abstained from voting because of the change of circumstances, so Svetlana chose Camp Royalty as the winner. However, Finn and Lady Anne overrule the decision, having decided that rock and royalty can mix rather than oppose each other. They planned to merge the camp the following summer, and Erika and Princess Courtney formed a band with their friends called Rock 'n Royals. Cast and Characters *Princess Courtney: Kelly Sheridan *Erika Juno: Chiara Zanni *Princess Genevieve: Bethany Brown *Zia: Devyn Dalton *Finn Oxford: Michael Dobson *Princess Aubray: Brynna Drummond *Rayna: Rachel Harrison *Clive/Prince Reginald: Alessandro Juliani *Eddie: Peter Kelamis *Marcus: Omari Newton *Sloane: Ingrid Nilson *Lady Anne: Nicole Oliver *Phillip: Shaun Smyth *Princess Olivia/Stevie: Kira Tozer *Svetlana Petranova: Kelly Sheridan *Allegra James: Bethany Brown *Prince Edmund: Adrian Petriw *Jr Campers: **Rachel Beck **Michael Strusievici **Alyssya Swales **Gabriella Turner DVD and Blu-ray The DVD includes English, Spanish, French and Portuguese as language options. The Blu-ray includes English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Italian, Dutch and Russian as language options. Scene Selection # Bon Voyage # Gotta Get To Camp # Royal Mixup # Brand New Sound # A Sing Off # What If I Shine # When You're a Princess # Find Yourself In The Song # It's a Bet # Final Mashup # And The Winner Is... # What If I Shine Remix Extra Features *"What if I Shine Remix" Music Video *"Raise Our Voices" Music Video *"What a Day!" Motion Comic Songs (Movie order) # Gotta Get To Camp # Brand New Sound # What If I Shine # When You're a Princess # What If I Shine (Reprise) # Find Yourself in the Song # Unlock Your Dreams # Finale Mash Up # Gotta Get To Camp (Reprise) # What If I Shine (Remix) # Raise Our Voices "Raise Your Voice" Campaign Barbie partnered with Little Mix and Nickelodeon on a "Raise Your Voice" campagin from September 1st, 2015, to October 18th, 2015. It included TV promotion and online advertisements featuring Little Mix, and the "Raise Your Voice" singing competition. The singing competition marked the launch of the Barbie: Rock 'n Royals DVD and toy range. The winner was selected by Little Mix and got to meet the band. Brand activation director at Mattel, Wendy Hill, said of the competition: "Barbie has always fuelled imagination, inspired creativity and encouraged self-expression and we are delighted to be working with Little Mix who are such an inspiration to girls in how they have found their voices through music."Wendy Hill The official description for the singing competition was: "Barbie have enlisted the help of Little Mix to get you singing, and together we want you to raise your voice! Check out Barbie’s ‘Raise Our Voices’ track on the Win page and then show us your vocal skills by singing and recording your own version. Upload it, and if Little Mix judge your video to be the loudest and proudest you’ll get to meet the girls! You’ll also get Little Mix concert tickets for you and your best friend and loads of cool Barbie goodies!Campaign "Think your vocals can wow Perrie, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Jade? This is your once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet the girls! Watch the Barbie 'Raise Our Voices' music video, check out the Little Mix tips videos for inspiration, and then give it your all! Record and upload your singing video right here and you could be on your way to hang with the band."Competition Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix on Confidence Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix's Criteria Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix on Preparing Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix on Music Beginnings Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Little Mix's Singing Tips Videos Rock 'N Royals Official Teaser Rock 'N Royals Official Trailer Rock 'N Royals "What If I Shine" Music Video Rock 'N Royals "Raise Our Voices" Music Video Barbie Superstar! – Music Video Maker Barbie in Rock'n Royals Dolls Commercial Similarities with Barbie The Princess & the Popstar * Both the non princess roles are famous singer-songwriters. * Both pop stars switch places with princesses, intentional or not. * Courtney's silver star necklace is a re-colored version of Keira's star necklace. * Both the princesses have a magical object. For Tori, it is her hairbrush. For Courtney, it is her scepter * Both non-princesses posess a magical object (Erika is given a magic scepter by Princess Olivia later in the movie) * Courtney and Tori pulled the same prank on a duchess. * Both princesses' hair turned pink during the last concert. *Erika is an anagram of Keira, both of whom are the pop stars of their movies. Trivia *Descriptions for the Mega Bloks merchandise for the movie say Princess Courtney and Erika are named Emma and Harper instead. *Teresa Espinosa, who did the dance choreography for Barbie The Princess & the Popstar, also did the choreography for this movie. *Courtney often gets asked questions by the kids at Camp Pop referring to the fairytale Cinderella; first Sloane jokes about her being a Cinderella who "took the wrong turn on her way to the ball", then Rayna asks her if she has any evil stepsisters. *When Zia asked Courtney if she'd ever turned a frog into a handsome prince, she was referring to the fairytale The Frog Prince. *This is the second movie that Kelly Sheridan voiced another character besides Barbie (Svetlana Petranova), the first one is Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. References to Other Movies * There are portraits of Alexandra Privet, Duchess Amelia, the royal judge from Barbie: Princess Charm School, one of Keira's dancers, and King Terrance in Lady Anne's office. * Finn calls Camp Royalty an "outdated Charm School," which is a reference to the titular school in Barbie: Princess Charm School. * Zia holds up a wig that looks like Malucia's hair from Barbie and the Secret Door. Also during this scene, when she throws things around looking for said wig, she throws the Nutcracker from Barbie in the Nutcracker. *Courtney says she pranked a duchess by turning the her portrait into that of a donkey. Tori pulled this prank in Barbie The Princess & the Popstar. *The unicorn doll that made by magic from Princess Aubray's scepter was similar with an unicorn doll named Buttercup from Pixar's Toy Story 3. Gallery Goofs *In the sing-off, Princess Courtney is seen singing with hold the microphone in her left hand. When Erika Juno and the Camp Royalty students appear onstage, the microphone is in her right hand. *Marcus's drum kit is wrong. There are too many cymbals and has an extra bass drum. This is a problem similar to the character Courtney in The Barbie Diaries. ’ drum set.]] Courtneyonstage.PNG|Courtney hold the microphone with her left hand. Vlcsnap-2015-12-18-18h58m12s45.png|The microphone now is in her right hand, a few times after Erika and Camp Royalty students were come into the stage. Also Known As *German - Barbie: Eine Prinzessin im Rockstar Camp (Barbie: A Princess in the Rockstar Camp) *Italian - Barbie: Principessa Rock (Barbie: Rock Princess) *Albanian - Barbie në Kampin Muzikor (Barbie in the Musical Camp) *Czech - Barbie v Rock'n Royals ''(Barbie in Rock 'n Royals) *Polish - ''Barbie: Rockowa Księżniczka (Barbie Rock Princess) *Hungarian - Barbie a Rocksztár Hercegnő (Barbie and the Rockstar Princess) *Spanish - Barbie: Campamento Pop (Barbie: Camp Pop) *Spanish - Barbie en el campamento de princesas (Barbie princesses camp) *Greek - Barbie η Πριγκίπισσα και η Ροκ Σταρ (Barbie: The Princess and The Rock Star) *French - Barbie: Rock et Royales (Barbie: Rock and Royals) *Dutch - Barbie in een Popsterrenkamp (Barbie in a Popstar Camp) *Finnish - Barbie Prinsessa rokkiseikkailussa (Barbie: Princess' Rock Adventure) *Russian - Барби- рок-принцесса (Barbie: Rock Princess) *Portuguese - Barbie Princesa Rock Star (Barbie: Princess Rock Star) *Swedish - Barbie i Rock 'n Royals: Prinsessa på rockäventyr (Barbie in the Rock 'n Royals: Princess in a Rock Adventure) *Chinese - 芭比之公主和摇滚训练营 (Barbie: Princess and the Rock Camp) *Turkish - Barbie Prenses ve Rock Star (Barbie: The Princess and the Rock Star) *Indonesian - Barbie Putri dan Bintang Rock (Barbie: The Princess and the Rock Star) *Hebrew - ברבי מלכת הרוקנ'רול (Barbie Queen of Rock'n'Roll) External Links *Press release *Official website References Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Studios